Fine
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Lily and James's seventh year, they're both heads, craziness ensues when Lily gets irritated. Not great, but give it a try anyway!


**A.N.: I really should be writing for my other stories, but I can't, I can only think of this right now, so I apologize for the utter fluffiness! Enjoy!**

**(Lily and James are Heads together)**

"James." Lily said, one word packed with anxiety. "I'm trying to study, do you mind?"

"Huh?" James asked, clueless as per usual.

"Tapping. Foot. Yours. Enough!"

"Sorry, Lily-Flower," James smiled sheepishly.

"Call me that one more time and watch what I do to your face," Lily's voice was sharp, but quiet, and deadly.

"Lily, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, James. I'm fine." Her tone was curt, she was obviously NOT fine.

"But, Lily, you're-"

"Shut up, if you don't stop pestering me, I'm going upstairs."

"But Lily-"

"Fine James! I'll go study in my room!" she huffed, getting up, she stomped toward her bedroom.

_Lily, get a hold of yourself,_ she shouted mentally.

_Oooooooh,_ her inner voice teased, _someone's upset that James has a girlfriend and isn't doting on her anymore. _

"Shut up!"

"Lily?"

"Oh, James, you followed me, and therefore heard me speak out loud to the voices in my head. Right." She blushed furiously.

"Lily, I-"

"James, don't you have a skanky girlfriend to snog?"

"Lily, I-wait, are you jealous?" His eyes sparkled.

"N-no. I'm not."

"You are." He stepped closer to her, placing a hand on her waist. "You like me."

"I don't like you, Potter!" He moved his hand from her waist, as if he'd been burned.

"Oh," he shouted, "so we're back to this!?"

"Back to what?"

"Back to you calling me Potter," he sighed. "we've come so far. We're friends now, we get along, we study together, we sneak out to Hogsmead!"

"Not anymore, you have a skanky girlfriend now, so I guess I'm stuck with Sirius."

"Let me get this straight. You would rather spend quality time with Sirius than hang out with Melinda and I?"

"Yes," her voice was muffled by a book, "I'drathergoblindthanseeyoutwotogether."

"Sorry, one more time." She took a deep, cleansing breath, then stopped short.

"I've called your girlfriend skanky three times now, and you haven't defended her once." She smiled, "Maybe I'm not the one who likes you, you like me." His eyes widened in surprise. "Go on, tell me you don't want me."

"I-I can't, I'm sorry Lily, I can't." Her eyes dropped, unable to stand the intensity emanating from James. "But now, that, how you just dropped your eyes, you want me too."

"I don't!" she protested weakly.

"Lily Flower, I think you do. " He took a step toward her, she stepped back, he stepped toward her, she stepped back, he stepped closer, she stepped back, into a wall. She was completely out of options. "Admit it Lily, you want me," he growled.

"N-no, I d-don't" He raised an eyebrow.

"Stuttering? That doesn't sound like Lily Evans." He stepped closer again, and she tried to step back, but she realized she was up against a wall. He grabbed her wrists with a rough kind of gentleness. He jerked her forward in a way that didn't hurt at all. He looked down at Lily, and she jerked her head away. "Come on, Lily, I've chased you for seven years, I've asked you out eight hundred and seventy six times, tell me I wasted my time. Tell me that being pushed up against a wall isn't turning you on one bit. Go on, say it."

"I can't." She mumbled, still examining the floor.

"And what did you say before, when you abruptly changed the subject?" He smiled at her, she blushed, shaking her head back and forth. She ripped one of her wrists free and mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "Oh, so that's how you want to play? Fine, we'll play." She looked at him questioningly, cocking her head to the side. He grinned briefly and threw her over his shoulder, sack of potatoes style.

"James!" Lily shrieked. "Put me down!" But here are the facts, six foot tall Quidditch player versus a five foot book worm who's light for her age, Lily was pounding on his back with her fists, close, but no cigar. Suddenly he did put her down, throwing her onto his bed. He turned briefly, shutting the door and locking it with a flick of his wand.

"Now, Lily, what did you say before you changed the subject?"

"I didn't say anything, you imagined it."

"Lily," he sighed, "we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Pick now." Lily looked down, secretly, she knew the hard way would be more fun.

"I have nothing to say to you." She raised her chin a fraction of an inch defiantly.

"Fine, then, have it your way." He smirked, flicking his wand lightly, and suddenly, Lily was tied to the bed, she blinked nervously. "So, Lily, care to back out now? All you have to do is tell me what you said." She shook her head. "No? Are you sure?" She nodded. "Alright then." He began undoing her shirt.

"James! Wait! What are you doing?"

"Lily, love, we're playing are you nervous. When you get nervous, you have to tell me what it is you said." She nodded mutely. He lowered himself to hover over her, and he whispered "are you nervous?" She shook her head. He unbuttoned a few more buttons, completely revealing her bra and most of her creamy white skin. He asked again, "are you nervous?" She shook her head again. Maybe she really did want him.

He moved his hands to her hair, laying on top of her full force, now. He brought his lips an inch from hers, he swore he could hear her heart speed up. "Are you nervous?"

"No." Her voice was shaky. He pressed his lips to hers, he meant to pull away from her, he really did, but she was responsive, she nipped his bottom lip. He broke away.

"Lily are you nervous?"

"No, James, I'm not nervous, but I'm going to tell you what I said because-well, that's not important. You have to untie me first though."

"Done." Another flick of his wand, and she was free to move. She stood, buttoning her shirt.

"I said: 'I'd rather go blind than see you two together." He gaped at her.

"Oh." Tears brimmed in her eyes, threatening to spill over, he jumped, grabbing her and kissing her with pent-up passion seven years long. "Are you nervous?"

"No."

"Why did we stop playing?"

"I wanted to kiss you uninterrupted." She blushed.

"Oh, really?" She giggled "that can be arranged." He pushed her onto the bed, undoing her top and kissing every inch of her skin he could reach. "I love you, Lily Evans."

"I love you too, James Potter, even if you are an insufferable prat." He smiled, he had Lily, that was better than fine.

**A.N.: This is crap. I'm posting it because I have nothing better to do with it. Review? Thanks!**


End file.
